Understanding Love
by XxtsuriaixX
Summary: Its been years since Inuyasha and Kagome have gone back to the Feudal Era and they now have a daughter,Shinkei. Who knows nothing about the Feudal Era. Whats this! Kikyou has a child aswell, and Ayame and Sango too!but whats the connection with Shinkei?
1. Prologue

Hello! Konnichi wa minna-san! Okay, here's another story….I only finished one story and it was a one-shot. Lol. Hopefully, I'll actually finish this story ! Okay, ill stop now so you can all read. lol ENJOY!

- - - - Prologue- - - -

It's been 14 years since Inuyasha and Kagome left the Feudal Era to start their new life in Kagome's time with their beautiful daughter, Shinkei. The Shikon no Tama is almost complete, one shard being with Kohaku to keep him alive, and two others with Kikyou. Yes, she is still alive. And as for Naraku, the bastard is finally dead.

You see, Kagome and Inuyasha had a child, and they both stayed in the Feudal Era to search for the jewel shards for one more year. And while doing this they destroyed Naraku (a/n: think second movie hehe) to get the rest of his shards, with the help of the new half demon Kagome of course. Until Kagome retired them both of the jewel hunting task to spend time with Shinkei. She convinced Inuyasha to not search for the rest of the Shikon no Tama because they already knew where the remaining pieces were, and she already convinced Inuyasha to stay a half demon anyway. And so 14 years later, it's a wonderful sunny and breezy day in modern day Tokyo…

RING! RING! RING! - -

CRASH!

"ugh...stupid alarm clock..", said a ruffled voice from under big red covers with white bones decorated all over.

As the covers are pulled down and a figure sits up, we find it is a beautiful young girl with wonderfully long white hair, two black puppy ears, and pure gold beautiful eyes. She is wearing a tank top that hugs her slender body, and baggy pajama pants.

As she turns her head to face the wall and see a broken alarm clock on the floor, her sleepy, tired eyes soon widen into two big saucers.

_Shit. I broke another one! Ugh..Mom's gonna kill me…_

She turns back to face a drawer with a picture of her and her family on it, and a simple beaded bracelet with writing on it. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and a glow emits from her body. As it stops we then see a human girl, it was the same person but instead of her long silver hair it was brown/blackish hair, her eyes were now a sweet chocolate brown, and the two little cute puppy ears that plopped out of her head were now replaced with two average looking human ears.

She got up brushed her hair and headed downstairs.

"Morning mom!" she greeted her mom as she entered the kitchen of their enormous shrine.

"Good Morning Shinkei -chan!" her mother chirped happily while placing the last of their breakfast feast on the table.

Shinkei took a seat staring at the delicious food in front of her almost drooling. "ahh…"

-oof- Koinu looked up to find her father placing his hand on her neat hair.

-grr- "What the hell are you doing dad!" she screamed at him.

Inuyasha just stared at her. "You broke it again, didn't you."

Shinkei's eyes widen a bit, then she looked down in defeat. "Yes."

He whacked her head, and when he was walking towards his chair a loud 'SIT!' could be heard all throughout their neighborhood.

Shinkei rubbed her head and winced at her mother's loud voice.

"Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you! No hitting your daughter's head! In fact, you shouldn't be hitting her at all! Your being a bad influence! No wonder she gets sent home almost every week because of starting a fight! –sigh- And what are you doing without your concealment bracelet on!" Kagome yelled at her husband, who was still laying flat faced on the floor.

-mumbles- _And he wonders why I still keep that handy subduing rosary._

Inuyasha got up from the floor with a 'Hmph', not bothering to pick a fight with his wife this early in the morning. He took out a bracelet, looking exactly like the one Kagome and Shinkei had, and put it on. A glow emitted from his body and soon Inuyasha was in his human form.

He tied his hair in a low ponytail, sat down, and everyone started to eat.

"So mom, is uncle Sesshoumaru and aunt Rin coming over today?" Shinkei said as she swallowed her food.

"umm……no. They won't be visiting today." Kagome said sweatdroping.

"How come we never visit them? Where do they live anyway?" Shinkei questioned them.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha tensed up a bit. You see, Inuyasha and Kagome never toldShinkei of the Feudal Era, and about their hunting and everything they have been through. When Sesshoumaru, Rin, and her cousins came over they wore the concealment bracelets. Which Sesshoumaru despised, of course. But he had to listen to his wife. And when she asked why they were half demons, Inuyasha simply said, "You born that way. Got a problem with that? Suck it up and deal."

Shinkei just went along with it; it was good enough for her. And plus, with the extra strength, she could beat up anyone in her school that wants to mess with her.

"In…" Inuyasha started.

"They live in Osaka, Shinkei" Kagome said still a little nervous.

'oh' was all Shinkei said.

She finished her food, went upstairs, and got ready for another boring day of school.

. . . . . at school . . . . .

Shinkei entered her classroom wearing black and red baggy, chained pants, and a black tank top with 'blood stains' on it. She has her hair tied in a low pony tail with some of her long bangs down her face. She also wore a spiked black choker with matching spiked things for her wrists. Her backpack , that slung on her shoulder, matched her pants, black chained with graffiti on it. She also had black make-up on, red contacts, and her nailswere painted black.

As she entered, all her perky classmates looked at her for a brief moment. Then went on to what they were doing aftershe glared at them.

Everyone was wearing their mandatory uniforms, Shinkei never wore her uniform. All the teachers and even the principal quit fighting with her and her dad about wearing the uniform so much. They just ignore it now.

She sat down in her seat and waited for their history teacher, or should I say, she sat down and readied herself for a long nap.

The door opened and in came slut, bitch, and whore. Oops, I mean Aiko, Aika, and Akari. The two losers, Aiko and Aika, actually changed their names because their 'leader' Akari told them to.

They wore uniforms too, but 'fixed' their skirts so it would appear mini and show their underwear when they bent down.

_Oh great…_

Shinkei sighed as she saw the three of them approach and surround her.

Shinkei closed her eyes and lay back on her seat. "What the hell do you want?"

"Good Morning." Akari said as she smirked at her.

By now, all the guys in the class were staring at them drooling at all _four_ of them. Yes, many guys adored Shinkei because of her beauty as well. But all of them are afraid to go near her, fearing their lives.

"Get the fuck away from me. Sit your asses down. And never speak to me again." Shinkei spat at them as she took out her head phones to listen to some music.

Akari got pissed at this. She slapped Shinkei right across the face, taking her head phones of in the process.

_-growl-_

Akari took Shinkei's chin. "You WILL listen to me. You WILL worship me. You WILL be mine.." she yelled at her, then she TRIED TO KISS HER!

Shinkei realized this and moved her head back. Akari kissed her cheek.

Everyone stared in shock. Akari was LESBO! WTF!

Shinkei got** REALLY** pissed. So she pushed Akari back and punched her right in the face sending her flying to the wall!

CRASH!

Akari's body slammed on the hard wall making dents and cracks on it. Her unconscious body slowly fell to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth.

Shinkei just stood there, holding in all her anger.

_This **bitch** was about to still my **FIRST KISS**! What the FUCK! I'LL MAKE HER **PAY** FOR THIS!_

Shinkei huffed while approaching Akari, ready to finish the job.

All her classmates were in a state of shock so great they could do nothing but watch open-mouthed.

And their teacher who came in while the 'kiss' was happening just got out of his shock and pulled Shinkei by the ear. "Stop this at ONCE young lady!"

"Ow!ow!ow!" Shinkei winced as she got pulled to the principals' office.

- - - - - - -

Shinkei sat there quietly taking in what just happened. Her principal was calling her mother to come pick her up.

When Kagome arrived she did not speak. She just looked at Shinkei disappointment and anger in her eyes.

Shinkei looked down, knowing she was in a LOT of trouble. She followed her mother out to the car. Outside she saw a group of people surrounding Akari as she was put on a stretcher and into an ambulance.

The whole ride home was in silence.

- - - - - - -

Shinkei sat in their living room alone waiting for her parents to come out of the kitchen. She took off the bracelet and reverted to her normal hanyou self. Now she could hear what her parents were saying about her…

"Inuyasha! You see what your constant aggressive behavior has caused now! A girl was knocked unconscious by Shinkei!" Kagome screamed angrily at Inuyasha.

"What do you expect! She's a half demon! And that bitch was asking for it!" Inuyasha screamed in an equally pissed tone.

This continued for a while…then:

"Argh! I can't believe you Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed tired of bickering and went out to the living room.

Shinkei quickly put her bracelet back on to show she wasn't eavesdropping.

Kagome sighed and sat down across Shinkei.

Inuyasha soon came out after calming himself then sat on another couch between Kagome and Shinkei. –hmph-

"…"

"Okay, Shinkei, to make it fair we want to know your side of the story" Kagome said calmly.

_YATTA! I have a chance to explain! Mom rocks!_

"Well, I was sitting in class minding my own business…When Akari and her groupies came in. They surrounded me and were being their bitchy selves."

Kagome glared. Her eyes saying 'you better not curse under my roof missy'.

Shinkei laughed nervously and continued.

"Then I calmly told them to please leave me alone and not to bother me. So I put on my headphones, waiting for the teacher. THEN SHE FRIGGIN SLAPPED ME!" Shinkei screamed enraged, remembering what happened.

Inuyasha got pissed at this, and Kagome was surprised.

"THEN! She started saying this shi-----" Shinkei stopped. "Uh…she started saying this bull crap to me! Saying that I have to worship her and crud." Shinkei said carefully choosing her words.

"Then she did the grossest, worst thing imaginable! She tried to freaking **KISS** **ME!**" Shinkei yelled.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were wide-eyed, with open mouths.

"**SHE WHAT!**" Inuyasha yelled.

-growl-"…she tried to steal my first kiss.." Shinkei looked down and twitched.

Kagome sat next to Shinkei and hugged her daughter. She had a sad expression "Aww…I'm so sorry dear…" Kagome said hugging Shinkei tighter.

"jeez. That stupid lesbo bitch!" Shinkei looked up glaring. Kagome didn't even correct her language. She, too, was pretty mad. Inuyasha…well he was **VERY MAD** someone tried to kill _his_ daughter!

-sigh- "So I got mad and punched her into a wall." Shinkei said calmly.

Inuyasha grinned, with a proud expression on his face. "That's right! Great job Shinkei!" Inuyasha smiled brightly and ruffled his daughter hair.

Shinkei looked up and grinned, happy her father was proud.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a warning glare. Inuyasha let out a small "ee" and slowly went back to his seat. "I mean, hitting people is bad…!"

Shinkei giggled a bit.

Kagome looked at Shinkei, hugged her once more and said "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you, Shinkei."

"It's okay mom...I guess I did hit her a little too hard…"

"Yes, that's why…you're grounded for putting someone in the hospital…again." Kagome said boringly as she stared at her child.

"WHAT!" –hmph- Shinkei pouted and headed to her room.

Flashback 15 years earlier in the Feudal Era

In a lone place, hidden in the darkness, a baby's cry is heard.

-wahh wah-

"Shh…my child. Be quiet and be still" Kikyou said as she shushed her new born child. Her baby quieted down, and fell asleep in her arms.

As she glares in the empty space in front her she whispers to her new child, "For the darkness that will soon consume your fragile pure body, you will now be called Kuroi-Shi."

"You will learn to be strong, and obey. Do not fail us." Kikyou closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

- - - -15 years later - - - -The Feudal Era - - - -

"Strike faster! Be quicker! Strike like you want to kill me!" yelled Kikyou to a young boy.

A handsome 15 year old boy with black/purplish hair was fighting with Kikyou. He had short messy hair with piercing purple eyes. He had a well built body and wore clothes similar to ones worn by the demon lords. They were midnight colored robes with graceful designs on the sleeves and pants. There were also slits on the arms, like Inuyasha's kimono.

"damn!" the boy yelled as he could not hit his opponent.

"My son, I thought I told you to practice!" Kikyou yelled at him as she stopped.

Kuroi-Shi stood up straight and sheaths his sword. He folded his arms and glared at his mother.

"I _did_ practice. _You're_ just not a good teacher, bitch." Kuroi-Shi spat.

Kikyou slapped his son "Stop your blabbering and train!" "Okay, ok. Jeez" Kuroi-Shi said as he unsheathed his sword.

His sword was **beautiful.** It was made of a strong, smooth, and sharp metal. The handle has a great grip and decorated elegantly with gold, silver, and dark violet silk. At the bottom of his sword were engraved characters and a violet crest.

As Kuroi-Shi raised his sword the crest started glowing and his sword began to transform. As the light subsided, the sword became a large sword resembling the tetsusaiga (a/n: pronounced tessaiga). Except it's not curved around, it is straight and only slightly curved. Purplish fur/feathers covered the handle part. (a/n: like Inuyasha's transformed tetsusaiga's fur. It's inthe same place)

Kuroi-Shi smirked at his new sword and turned to face his mother. He winked at her and stuck out his tongue "See I trained and practiced"

Kikyou let out an exasperated sigh.

_-sigh- Why me?_

"Why did you not tell me you could finally transform the sword!" Kikyou yelled at him once more irritated.

Kuroi-Shi closed his eyes and put his chip up, "Well, I was about to, but then you started to get all---."

"Call your mother a bitch or say bitchy one more time and you will be severely punished" Kikyou said calmly and glared at him.

He winced and said 'ok.ok.'

Kikyou walked towards him and touched this sword. Using her purifying powers she transformed the sword back, "Follow me."

Kuroi-Shi glared at her for transforming his sword back, but followed her anyway.

Back in Shinkei's Room

Shinkei sighed as she sat down on at the top of her bed, which is also her window sill. (a/n: her bed is connected to her window sill. So it's kind of like her bed is a huge long window sill lol)

_My first kiss…-Argh- its not like I care!_

"No one understands me…"

_So how do I expect fall in l--……what the fuck am I thinking! Grr… I'm never ever going to love anyone like how my mother and father love each other…_

…_never._

Was her last thought as she fell asleep under the moon…

- - - - - -end- - - - - -

* * *

Oki so that's the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it! Candy ice cream and cookies for everyone who reviews! Lol. 

Btw, don't think Shinkei and Kuroi-Shi will be the ones to end up together in the end…they might me. It depends on what I write and how the reviewers feel.

So please read and review! Peace and love:)


	2. Meetings

Hello! Yay! Chapter 1! Lol. I'll say it again, I'm sorry if this story doesn't seem so serious and dramatic when it needs to be, this is my first 'not crazy/weird' story that I have thought of. I wanted to try and write one, and its actually pretty fun! Lol.

Oh yeah, I forgot this in my last chapter:

**DiSCLAiMER: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

- - - -Meetings- - - -

. . . .Kagome and Inuyasha's room. . . .

-sigh-

Kagome sat down on their bed after getting ready to sleep. She sat facing the wall with a worried expression on her face, and her hands together near her heart.

Inuyasha was in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

-Thump thump-

Kagome felt uneasy and could hear the slow beating of her heart.

……_why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden..? ugh...its happening again..! I have a really bad feeling something bad is happening…oh no! _

Kagome held her head knowing she might just faint. She falls on the bed breathing slowly.

Sensing this Inuyasha ran out, wearing only pajama pants and a towel around his neck. His hair wet and dripping, not getting the chance to dry up completely. "Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran up to his wife. He sat up on their bed and held her in his arms. "Kagome! What's wrong? Are you okay! What happened!" he asked worry filling his voice.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

Inuyasha brightened up a bit knowing she wasn't dead. "Kagome, why does this keep happening, what does it mean?"

Kagome regained her strength enough to talk, "I…don't know, Inuyasha".

-sigh-...Inuyasha looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I'm starting to get worried Kagome. I've been having these horrible feelings at the pit of my stomach, and I refuse to believe it's your cooking!"

Kagome giggles a bit then got serious. "You've been feeling it too!" Inuyasha looked up and said, "That horrible feeling, like something wicked and dark is trying to worm its way in your soul…"

Kagome gasped. "I've felt that same thing for the past few nights!" exclaimed Kagome.

She looked down, "I…I was afraid, so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you anymore, Inuyasha…" She looked up at him apologetically.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes saying 'BAKA!'

He calmed down and bit and kissed Kagome. Kagome passionately kissed back.

As they broke apart Inuyasha whispered, "Me too…"

- - - - -Feudal Era- - - - -

Kikyou and Kuroi-Shi have been walking for about four days. Kikyou, not looking like she was going to stop anytime soon, refuses to tell Kuroi-Shi where they are going.

Kuroi-Shi is growing impatient, and aggravated at being ignored. He grows more and more restless at each passing second wondering where his mother is taking him…

"DAMNIT! Why won't you just tell me where the hell we're going!" he screamed at Kikyou, demanding answers.

His mother just continued walking.

"You will know when we get there." was her simple response.

-ARGH!- "Of course I would know when we get there! We would be there already!"

-sigh- "Fine, forget I even asked" he said with a huff and continued walking, not saying a word the whole entire way.

- - - -The 5th Day- - - -

Both have traveled a whole day in a dark forest, and it was nearing night time.

Kikyou finally stopped in front of an opening of a dark cave covered with plants and trees.

Kuroi-Shi was glad they finally stopped and raised an eyebrow at the location his mother brought him.

_Okay…so I guess I wouldn't know where we are when we get there._

Kikyou started to walk inside, Kuroi-Shi following.

As they entered, the cave became so dark that a normal human would bump into everything. But Kuroi-Shi being half demon, and Kikyou being a miko, easily sensed the objects in their way.

They stopped when they reached the far deep end of the long cavern. Kikyou lit the two small lanterns that lay on both sides of the intermediate sized room.

Kuroi-Shi watched in bewilderment, not bothering to ask what's going on anymore.

As she lit the small lanterns, a very small shrine came into view. It was a normal wooden shrine with the mark of a spider on the roof of it.

Kuroi-Shi eyes widen a bit. He could feel the shrine calling to him, pulling him closer.

He slowly walked over to it unsheathing his beloved sword, and transforming it. Kikyou stood at his left and watched.

Kuroi-Shi slowly raised his sword and stabbed the spider right in the center.

A purple light emitted from inside the small shrine. And suddenly it exploded!

Kuroi-Shi stepped back, took his sword, and covered his eyes at the blinding light.

As the light subsided a figure sat in place of the odd shrine…

- - - - -Morning in Modern Day Tokyo- - - - -

It's been two weeks in Shinkei's one month suspension from school. Both Inuyasha and Kagome have still been feeling the horrible darkness growing, but they do not know what to do about it. They thought about checking up on Miroku and Sango, but if they just left Shinkei at home with Kagome's mother, (a/n: yes she lives with them I forgot to mention thatx) then she would be wondering where they are going on such short notice.

Oh how Kagome wished to see Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara! She missed them all too much. And though Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, he missed them too.

Shinkei sat in their living room watching television. Kagome was getting ready for her classes; she worked as an archery teacher. And Inuyasha worked as a martial arts teacher in the same dojo. (A/n: jeez after being together 24/7 you'd think they would get tired of each other lol)

Inuyasha and Kagome both entered the living room about to say good-bye to their daughter. But before they could say anything Shinkei spoke up.

"um…mom, dad I think I'm getting really sick. I've been feeling really uneasy lately, I don't know what's wrong…" Shinkei said, a bit of worry in her voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked worried. They knew Shinkei could sense this dark presence, being half demon AND a miko.

"It's probably nothing, I—," Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Suck it up! You're fine! You're a half demon, remember that!" Inuyasha said sternly.

Shinkei just nodded.

She didn't tell her parents she also felt something else. Like something pulling her towards the well in their backyard. She usually ignored it, thinking it was nothing. But sometimes it gets so strong her hair stands on end! Shinkei decided not to tell her parents thinking its nothing anyway.

And so they said their good-byes and Shinkei continued watching television.

- - - - -Sesshoumaru's Winter Palace in the Western Lands-­ - - - -

"Father!" exclaimed a young hanyou running down the marble halls of a wonderfully large palace.

He had his hair in a low pony tail and his bangs were messy like Inuyasha's. He wore a red kimono resembling Inuyasha's with blue stitches across the slits on the arms. The designs however were like the ones on Sesshoumaru's kimono, and were a darker red on this little hanyou's kimono. He also had two pairs of stripes on his cheeks just like his dad's, and two cute silver puppy ears on his head.

He ran to the end of the hall and opened big silver doors with golden rims and designs.

"Father!" he shouted once more. Then observed the room he entered.

It was his fathers study room, the walls lined with books and scrolls. In front of him he saw his father sitting at his desk, and his older brother sitting on a black chair.

"Reiji, nice of you to join us" said his older brother calmly.

When Reiji saw his older brother, Haruhiko, already there he crossed his arms and pouted.

_Hmph! Onii-san always beats me at everything! Jeez._

Haruhiko looked so much like Sesshoumaru. He was like a mini version of the great demon lord, and appeared to be around 17 years of age. His hair was just like his dad's and for some reason; his ears were that of a demon. Although he was a hanyou he didn't have those cute little dog ears like that of his brothers. He wore a simple all black kimono, with slits on the arms and a white undershirt (a/n: or kimono Oo! um the thing underneath the top kimono XD)

Haruhiko also had the two, red pair of stripes that his brother and father had, and the red eye shadow looking thing over his eyes. He just didn't have that violet moon on his forehead. And instead of Sesshoumaru's usually stoic face, Haruhiko would smile when he's happy and frown when he's sad. But I wouldn't say he's carefree, just calm.

"Hello my son, what is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru said calmly with a nice welcoming tone and a small smile.

Reiji walked up to them and took a seat on another black arm chair next to his brother.

"I just wanted to know if you have been sensing that dark aura…" Reiji said boringly, knowing that they already have.

"Yes, we were just discussing that. It seems father has already discussed this with the other demon lords a week ago" Haruhiko answered.

-Oh-

"You may stay if you wish" stated Sesshoumaru to his son.

Reiji nodded and asked, "So who do you think it is dad..?"

-BAM-

Suddenly the cutest little hanyou girl burst into the room. She didn't have little doggie ears either; her ears were like Sesshoumaru's and Haruhiko's. She had sparking golden eyes, a strand of hair was braided behind her left ear, and she had a violet moon on her forehead. Her kimono was pink with purple over-lapping circles, and had purple stitching. Her obi was also purple and made an enormous cute bow at the back.

"Otou-sama! Onii-san! Onii-chan! Kaa-chan said to come and eat! Come and eat!" she had a big cheesy smile on her face and grabbed one of each of her brother's hands.

"Setsumi!" Reiji exclaimed, surprised at his little sister coming out of nowhere.

Setsumi pulled Haruhiko and Reiji, ignoring Reiji. She just kept talking, and talking, and talking!

"COME ON OTOU-SAMA!" she shouted grinning still looking forward.

Sesshoumaru smiled a bit, got up and followed his children.

- - - -Back in the Cavern with Kikyou and Kuroi-Shi- - - -

Kuroi-Shi put his arm down and looked again at the shrine that was no longer there.

He just stood there wide-eyed. After he got out of his shock he started to speak, "W-who the hell a-are you..?"

He regained his composure and stood in a battle stance, ready to attack.

The sitting figure opened his eyes and looked up, "I am Naraku. Hello..., my son."

- - - -End of Chapter One- - - -

Gak! This chapter is so short I know. So I'll update extra quick next time! I hope you liked it! And by the way, **everything** will be explained later on ! Please read and review! Don't forget to check out my response to all your reviews! The link is in my profile if you didn't see it

;) Peace and Love!


	3. Who are you?

Hiya! I'm **SO** sorry! I was so busy with school; I forgot the extra quick update. **SORRY!** Anyway, thanks again for reviewing! And thanks Demonic Gurl and SagittarianSorceress! Thanks for helping me with Sesshoumaru's kids' names :) If anyone would like to see the picture (fan art) I found of Sesshoumaru's children that I based them on, go to the site on my profile! I'll put the picture in my next entry:) ON WITH THE STORY!

**DiSCLAiMER: **I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

- - - - -Who are you?-­­ - - - -

-Thump thump thump. thump thump thump-

Her heart was beating rapidly.

Cold sweat started to form on her face.

Her eyes grew wide as she clenched the pillows at her side.

She couldn't take it anymore! _Make it stop!_

-ARGGHH!-

( Shinkei. P.O.V )

'**I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!' **she screamed in her head.

_It's pulling me! I can feel it! Something is…!_

She relaxed a little, her grip lightening, and her eyes slightly drooping.

_It's…calling to me…something is calling to me…? What is it…?_

She closed her eyes.

_Something powerful…is it magic…? It feels so strong, yet…soothing…_-sigh-

! Non-P.O.V !

Shinkei controlled herself and stood up from the couch.

'BANG'

A jolt went up her spine as her eyes widened. Her head moved towards her right, and there she saw the door to a hallway. She walked through the door and headed where her feet lead her. Shinkei just couldn't control it. It was as if her curiosity pushed her to her destination.

But the question is…what _is_ her destination?

………………………………………

Shinkei entered her parents' master bedroom.

A cool afternoon breeze came in from the half open window, and cooled Shinkei's shivering body. This power was so overwhelming; she tried her best to overcome this intense sensation. But the more she fought, it the more it brought her in. Shinkei found herself on the floor, gasping for air. It was getting too strong. She closed her eyes tight and winced.

The stress slowly started to stop, and Shinkei started to relax herself. She finally had enough strength to look up.

_The closet…?_

As she opened the door expecting to find more clothes that belong to her mother, she found long stone stairs. Shinkei's eyes widened a bit looking at the stairs she never knew were there. Shinkei followed the stairs to a small room decorated with spells, scrolls, and enchantments……

- - - - - - - - - - -

As Shinkei entered the compact room she found a tightly sealed chest in the center. She took her first step inside the golden circle which lay under the sealed chest. Shinkei's hair rose as wind and light emerged from the golden circle. She closed her eyes, blinded by the bright light. It flowed through her body as if purifying her, and once it stopped she felt at ease. Shinkei shook her head to get back to reality and opened her eyes. She moved closer to the chest and ripped a few of the chains off as if it was nothing. The last few were pretty hard to break. The last thing left was a seal with text Shinkei could not read.

-Hmpf- _I can rip this apart no sweat…_

Shinkei reached for it, but the moment her nail touched it an electric surge pulsed throughout her body. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Shinkei screamed in pain. She quickly took her hand off the seal.

-Blink blink-

Shinkei was alive, but totally fried from head to toe. –Twitch twitch- She looked down at the chest and shook off the ash. Shinkei glared at the chest as if saying 'oh no you didn't'. She stared at the chest thinking about what to do.

_Hrmm…what if I…clear my mind or something……it's worth a shot…_

So she relaxed herself and cleared her mind.

Shinkei slowly fell into a light state of meditation…Her body started to emit a bluish pink light. As she raised her hand and put it on the chest, the seal disintegrated, and she quickly opened her eyes and got out of her peaceful state.

A bright, happy grin was spread across her pretty face. Shinkei started to open the gigantic, brown chest and what she found…wasn't anything like what she was expecting.

All that lay there was a small jewel with a few missing pieces, that was on top of elegant velvet maroon pillows. It was shining brightly in a pure light purple and blue glow. Shinkei did not know that what lie in front of her was the most powerful source of magic and energy in history; something that was hunted for centuries by ruthless thieves, to the most powerful demons.

Shinkei grabbed the jewel and raised an eyebrow at it. She placed her right hand on her hip and said "This is it?" in a bored tone. - -; "Are you serious!" Shinkei partially screamed.

–Argh!-

"This is what was making me feel so--- AHH!" she started as the jewel suddenly pulled her towards the door and down the stairs. Becoming aware of this, Shinkei grabbed the jewel with both hands, stopped at the door and said "oh no you don't!". She winced at the strength of the jewel.

- - - - -Kuroi-shi- - - - -

_Father! Is this guy serious! Like I would believe that…_

-Hmpf-

"…I see you do not believe me", Naraku said with a smirk on his face. "Although… I do not blame you at all for not knowing your own father. You have never seen me your whole life…" Naraku then turned to Kikyou. "And assuming your _wonderful_ mother did not tell you that I was your father……" Naraku said, still keeping that smirk on his face. Kikyou glared at his emphasis on the word 'wonderful'.

Kuroi-Shi relaxed himself, sheathed his sword and stood up straight. He also turned his head towards his mother, his eyes asking for answers.

Kikyou just nodded. And with that Kuroi-Shi's eyes grew wide. He started to step back slowly, and almost falling as he leaned back on the caves wall.

_No…No. NO! I DON'T HAVE A FATHER! _Kuroi-Shi closed his eyes shut and turned, and ran away straight out the cavern.

He kept running…and running…and running.

- - - -**Flashback**- - - -

The wind rustled a young Kuroi-Shi's hair as he walked through the tall grass with his mother not far behind. In front of him was the village they were heading for. As he tip toed to see further, he could spot some village men playing with their children during their break from work. They all had big smiles across their faces, and were laughing together as if it was their last day on earth.

Kuroi-Shi stepped down as some of the children's mothers came out. He turned to face his mother who caught up to him, and was standing right beside him. She looked at him as if urging for him to continue walking. But he just stood there. And finally asked, "Kikyou-kaa-sama… why do those children play with grown men?" he asked innocently. "Because those are their fathers.", she said bluntly.

"What is…a father?" he asked that innocent look still in his eyes. Kikyou let out a small sigh and had 'the talk' with Kuroi-Shi…

After all the explaining Kuroi-Shi asked with a 'not so innocent' look anymore, "Where is my father, Kikyou-kaa-sama?"

"You don't have one." And with that Kikyou continued walked as if telling him, 'end of story, and no more questions'. Kuroi-Shi paused and looked down with saddened eyes for a brief moment, then looked up and caught up with his mother.

A few times after that he spotted children playing with their mothers and fathers, and envied them. Why could he not have a kind mother to play with him? Or even a father to play with him? Why couldn't he have a father at all! It confused him…so sooner or later he learned to live with it. And deny ever having a father at all, he was born from darkness. And that is all he said, no ifs ands or buts.

- - - - **End Flashback** - - - -

About 40 miles later, Kuroi-Shi began to slow down. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his beautiful kimono, as if wiping the tears that never got to fall. He scrunched his face trying not to think about it anymore. Feelings of anger and rage filled him, but for some reason…the feeling of sadness prevailed.

Kuroi-Shi continued walking not caring where he was going, just as long as it was away from his _parents._ Kuroi-Shi was so busy thinking about trying not to think about his problems that he didn't notice the strong force heading straight for him!

- - - - With the Person/Thing running towards Kuroi-Shi - - - -

"Hideaki-sama!" "Master Hideaki!" yelled demonic servants chasing after their master.

Hideaki Yoshi, the young lord of the Northern Lands, race through the forest, gripping the clothes around his heart with his left hand; and slashing all the trees down with his right hand. He ran at top speed growling with his eyes closed.

_It's coming! I can feel it… Finally! –Smirks- I've waited for 'blessed balance' my whole life…and it has finally arrived…heh. _

-Wince- "Kuso! It's presence is making every cell in my body **burn**!"

Hideaki screamed in a sort of pained tone, and his eyes changed from blue to a reddish color. He ran even faster through the forest and his attacks became even stronger. He soon became wild, and his worried servants running close behind, trying to keep up. He closed up on Kuroi-Shi, neither one knowing the others presence.

- - - - - - - - -

Kuroi-Shi neared the edge of the forest slightly tired from all his running.

**-BAM!- **Hideaki slashed what was in front of him with full strength, including Kuroi-Shi!

_O.O;_

"AAHHH!" X.x! Kuroi-Shi flew high in the sky along with a few trees and bushes.

- - - - - -

Lord Hideaki suddenly stopped. His eyes were back to their normal deep ocean blue color and he finally relaxed himself. "It's gone…" he whispered to himself as his demonic servants caught up to him.

"Hideaki-sama! Are you alright? What happened!" a few of them exclaimed before him.

"Silence." Hideaki commanded as he looked all around him trying to sense the presence again.

_What happened…? It just…disappeared…_

-sigh- Hideaki closed his eyes and started walking back to his castle in the northern lands. "It's here." He said simply to his servants as he passed them. Once they heard this all their jaws dropped and eyes turned wide. They all raced back to the castle to inform the past lord, Hideaki's extremely ill father, about the news.

- - - - Shinkei - - - -

-eep!-

Suddenly, the Shikon no Tama pulled Shinkei so hard it lifted her off her feet and all throughout her house.

-Blink blink- …… "AHHHH!" !

"Whoa—GAH—AHH!" She held on to the Shikon no Tama with both hands as hard as she could. She gripped it so hard a few shards actually fell!

The Shikon no Tama finally stopped going around the house as it found an open bedroom window to escape from. Shinkei tightly closed her eyes shut as the Shikon no Tama headed straight down, and then suddenly turned, right before Shinkei was going to hit the ground. It raced towards the well house in the back of the shrine and dove right into the well.

-Blink blink- ………… Everything stopped. Shinkei looked around in amazement. She found herself floating in mid air, in what seemed like a beautiful purple space. And when she looked beneath her, she could see the white light in which she was falling into.

- - - - Kuroi-Shi - - - -

Kuroi-Shi lay in the middle of an open grassy area next to a well unconscious. He had a few cuts that were already healing on his once smooth face, and a little dirt here and there. Around him lay some broken trees, and some pieces of wood on him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinkei appeared in the well of the Feudal Era. She blinked again not knowing where she was.

_Am I back home…? –Sniff sniff- no…it smells like trees…and the air is so fresh. This can't be Tokyo…………_

Shinkei looked down in her hands at the Shikon no Tama. _Did this bring me to some other world!_ …She looked up and saw the opening to the deep well and jumped out. Shinkei landed in front of Kuroi-Shi's unconscious body, looked down, and screamed her lungs out!

"Huh………?" Kuroi-Shi said slowly opening his sleepy eyes. "Ugh……" He moaned a bit as he slowly got up holding his head. Shinkei stopped screaming and looked at the figure below her with fright in her eyes. Kuroi-Shi looked up at her "A dog demon…?" he whispered to himself as he spotted the two dog ears which popped out from her head.

- - - -Shinkei P.O.V- - - -

I stood there, for once in my life, afraid. Having someone unconscious in front of you, who has a sword, fangs, and smelling like blood would scare anyone…right? …

Oh my god! He's waking up! Oh no! What if he kills me! ……Grr…then ill just have to fight. –looks determined-

-looks down at him-…WAH! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! He's……so…hot. What the hell!

Oh shit! I think I'm blushing!

- - - -End P.O.V- - - -

…………

Kuroi-Shi got up slowly and dusted himself off. "Who are you…?" he said staring straight into her eyes as if looking straight into her soul. "Uh…um…I-I'm Shinkei." Shinkei got a hold of her self and glared at him "Who are you!" she scolded still blushing a lot. Shinkei wasn't use to seeing people who she thought was really cute, or even hot.

Kuroi-Shi just kept looking at her eyes, seeing if he could trust this stranger with his name.

"Eyo! Are you going to answer me or what!" she yelled at him waving her hands in his face. He quickly grabbed one of her arms, still staring into her eyes. –Ack!- She looked at him, trying to glare, but felt so uncomfortable with him now hovering above her.

Kuroi-Shi smirked at how she looked in that position, he thought it, amusing.

"My name is Kuroi-Shi." he said stoically as he let go of her.

Shinkei quickly pulled her arm back down as he let go and glared daggers at him.

Kuroi-Shi took off the serious smirk on his face and replaced it with a blank look of innocence. He blinked not knowing why she was glaring so much. "Uh…" he looked towards his right and sweat dropped, feeling uncomfortable with her staring him down. "Can you…kinda…stop?"

Shinkei closed her eyes and screamed "NO! Where am I! Who the hell are you! How did I get here? Why were you unconscious! Are you even human! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Shinkei screamed at him all in one breath. She breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. Kuroi-Shi turned his head back towards Shinkei, a little surprised at her sudden outburst.

"…" "I believe we are still in the western lands. I already told you who I am. I do not know where _your _kind still thrives, and you should know where **you** came from. Are you an idiot? I was unconscious because some wild demon attacked me out of nowhere. I am a…full demon." He answered boringly as he looked at her blank expression.

"Eh…?" Shinkei turned to her side a bit and started mumbling something while counting with her fingers. Kuroi-Shi looked at her, twitched and sweat dropped. _That answers **my** question._

Shinkei turned around and yelled right in his face, "IM NOT AN IDIOT!" –hmpf- "And…you're a demon?" she asked slightly wide-eyed.

Kuroi-Shi raised an eyebrow looking down at her and nodded slowly.

-TACKLE! - - CRASH-

Shinkei got tackled by what seemed like a ball of orange fur. Kuroi-Shi stepped back a bit, startled at the sudden interruption.

- - - - - - - - End of Who are you?- - - - - - - -

Yay! Haha that's chapter three…it's not too exciting…err. I'll try to straighten out my story, because right now I'm just making everything up as I go. Err yeah…ha-ha oops. So I'll try to figure all that out, and I'm working on the 4th chapter already, so hopefully I'll update faster (and make the story a lot betterlol). So…thanks! Lol.

Peace and love. ;)


	4. Answers

Hoy… I'm so **SORRY** again for not updating…Thanks KC and Neisha for reminding me! And thanks for the reviews! So instead of apologizing now... I'll just start with the story already. Hehe.

DiSCLAiMER: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

- - - -Answers- - - -

"KAGOME! KAGOME! YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" wailed the talking ball of orange fur, which was now on top of and hugging Shinkei.

Shinkei lay down on the ground wide-eyed not knowing what was happening. _Gahh…! What the heck is this!_

Kuroi-Shi just stood there staring at the orange fur, which was more visible and could be defined as a fox.

The little fox licked Shinkei's face playfully, grinning, "KAGO…" He stopped and stared at her. The small orange-red fox stepped back from Shinkei slowly, not taking his gaze off her for a second. "You're not… Kagome…" The fox's eyes suddenly widened. "**SHINKEI-CHAN**! It's me, your Shippou-nii!" Just as Shinkei was going to sit up the fox jumped on her again. "I can't believe you're here! IM SO HAPPY! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH!"

"AAHHH!" Shinkei exclaimed pushing the fox off. "What the hell?" she yelled at him. "How do you know my mother? And why would I call a **fox **my _older brother_?

Shippou stopped abruptly as his nose jerked up in the air and he sniffed the air. _Hrmm…? I know this scent…_

Kuroi-Shi snapped back to reality and quickly jumped back a few meters on a tree, and hid his scent, realizing the fox sniffed him.

The fox named Shippou soon gazed back at the young demon still staring at him. He grinned and exclaimed, "Where's Kagome-chan?"

-Sweat drop- "ANSWER ME FIRST!" she scolded him.

…

-sniff sniff- With his sharp eyes and keen sense of smell Kuroi-Shi could smell and see the drops of demon blood on the bristles of the fox's fur. He let out a little gasp of air as he stared at the blood with surprised eyes. _That's the blood of the Uwibami!_

( A/N: Uwibami: A monstrous giant serpent from Japanese mythology which can fly in the sky, swoop down and swallow a man on horseback, whole. The hero Yegara-no-Heida managed to kill it. )

_Impossible! How could a young cub such as this lay a scratch on that monstrous demon? It might've not had much of a brain…but the Uwibami wouldn't lose against a cub!_

"SHIPPOU-KUN! –huff- Where are you?" yelled a young man's voice from the woods.

"nn?"

Shippou finally got off Shinkei, who is currently getting more and more pissed not getting answers to her questions, and looked off into the woods. "Toshiie? That you?" asked Shippou.

The boy called Toshiie soon emerged from the woods with a few twigs here and there. "Duh. Who else would it be?" he scolded at Shippou with a bored and annoyed look. The fox laughed nervously and said apologetically, "Gomen ne…I", but he couldn't finish, being interrupted by the boy.

"Why hello there…" Toshiie smiled innocently at Shinkei approaching her.

This boy had what seemed like black hair, but when in the light, you could see what looked like a sort of light brown, highlights on where the light touched his soft hair. His eyes were a light purple and glistened in the sunshine, showing there was much mischief behind his seemingly 'innocent' appearance. He wore what looked like a demon slayers outfit.

"Would you like me to help you up milady?" he smiles once more and helped her up. "Um… thanks..," Shinkei said in a low voice and a light blush on her face. But while picking her up his hand just _happened_ to go a little _too_ low…

"eep!" Shinkei squeaked a little with a now red face. Toshiie still smiling. And Shippou just stared twitching with a sweat drop.

3…

2…

1…

-BAM! - **-CRASH!-** -BOOM!-

Toshiie lay on the ground, legs up, with a lot of bruises, and unconscious. "Ahh…. ."

Shinkei dusted herself off with a 'hmpf', and walked towards Shippou with a ticked off face and a light blush still on her face. "Now…you better answer me, or that'll happen to you", she said in a low warning tone. "Ehehe…" he laughed nervously and nodded. "I'll answer all you're questions but not here. It's not safe here. Follow me", he commanded her biting on Toshiie's shirt and dragging him along. Shinkei nodded, but suddenly realized she forgot about Kuroi-Shi! She looked back quickly but he was no where to be seen, and she could no longer smell his scent. The debris of wood and bushes were also gone… it's as if he wasn't even there. Shinkei then turned around with a small frown and followed Shippou.

-BOOM!-

Kuroi-Shi sat upside down on the ground in a sitting position, with his legs and arms folded. He stared off into space with a bored/annoyed look as a bump grew on his head.

"Hmpf"

- - - - - 10 minutes later - - - - -

Shinkei continued following Shippou and the now conscious Toshiie. She was in awe at the beautiful scenery before her. The trees, lakes, rivers, and flowers seemed so fresh and new. Nothing like Tokyo.

They walked for another 5 five minutes and neared a big, beautiful dojo. It was not as big as Shinkei's house, but still pretty big. It seemed like its rooms surrounded the garden which was in the center of the land.

The fox and young boy entered the dojo. Toshiie and Shinkei removed their shoes and Shinkei made sure Toshiie didn't try anything funny. Shippou waited for then at the opening of another room.

"Okaa-sama! Otou-sama! Natsuki-chan! Tadaima! We're home!" Toshiie yelled, his strong voice echoing throughout the whole dojo. A woman's voice soon responded, "We're in the training room, son!"

Shippou sighed, and the three started to walk to the training room. "Hey, Shipps are you gonna stay like that the whole day?" Toshiie questioned the fox beside him quirking an eyebrow. Shippou nodded and sighed, "That battle took a lot of energy from me…in this form I can rest easier and conserve more energy" Toshiie gave a small nod as they entered the gigantic training room. The floors were wooden, and one of the walls was lined with weapons consisting of things from swords to bows and arrows. "Whoa…this is like dad's weaponry wall…" Shinkei said in awe looking at all the weapons stretched across the wall. She then looked at the three people which were residing in the room.

In the center of the room was a beautiful woman who was currently attacking about 10 bags of flour hanging from the ceiling from strings. She wore just white (like karate white belt outfits) with bands wrapped around her knuckles. And she kicked and punched the bags back with ease. Then there were two others sitting on the floor a few feet back. One was a man who had similar hair to Toshiie, and wore clothes of a monk. Except this monk's hair was a lot neater than Toshiie's which had more spikes, and bangs. He sat in front of a small, absolutely adorable little girl who looked as though she was only 5 years of age. She had similar monk-looking clothes like the man she sat across from. And it looked like the monk was teaching the young child how to perform a sort of spell with a talisman.

"Tadaima", Toshiie said grinning. The woman stopped all the bags at once with a move that normal human eyes could not perceive. It not only stopped the bags but once she turned to look at them, taking a white cloth from over her mouth off, but all the bag fell from their strings and fell to the ground, flour pouring out. Shinkei stared a little wide-eyed at the woman and a low, "Sugoi…" escaped her mouth. She smiled a lovely smile at Toshiie. But once she realized a girl was next to him, her sweet smile turned into a malicious glare. He stomped over to him grabbed his ear and dragged him to the corner.

She probably brought him there so they could not be heard, but anyone who couldn't hear this woman talk would be deaf.

"What have I told you about bringing random girls into this house?" she scolded at him. "This is the fifty-fourth time!" She flicked/whacked his head with her fingers. "Ow!" Toshiie cringed. Throughout the whole 'lecture' Toshiie attempted to interrupt his angry mother saying, "But- Wait- No- You see," But she wouldn't stop!

"SANGO!" Shippou was tired and didn't want to hear this now. "It's Shinkei," he said calmly. Both the monk and the woman called Sango turned their heads and looked at the two (Shippou and Shinkei) in shock. "S-Shippou…you mean…?" He nodded. "And she's…?" and he nodded once more.

The monk and Sango then hugged Shinkei tight. The monk was the first to let go saying, "My, my…you have **grown** to be a _beautiful_ young lady…heh." Sango glared at the monk, letting go of Shinkei to hit the monk on the head. "But you'll always be my only one…Sango," the monk said in a whisper in Sango's ear. The woman turned red, and then whacked him on the head again. "He will never learn…," Sango said shaking her head. Everyone but Shinkei nodded in agreement.

"WAIT UP! What the hell is going on? Who **are** you people? Why do you all know me? Where am I? And will someone **PLEASE** ANSWER ME!" Shinkei yelled at them all tired of waiting for answers. "Y-you mean…you don't know we are?" the monk said with an astonished face. Shinkei shook her head, 'no'.

- - - - - Present Time - - - - -

Inuyasha and Kagome were both teaching their classes like a normal weekday. Inuyasha was teaching kawaii little chibis how to do a crescent kick, while Kagome was teaching a few adults how to properly hold a bow. But suddenly they both felt a jolt of pain that surged throughout their body. They both stood still, taking in this horrible feeling that something has gone wrong. Inuyasha quickly got out of his daze while his students were staring at him. "Excuse me for a moment kids…," he bowed. "Akinosuke! Substitute while I'm gone. Continue," he commanded as he ran out to find Kagome. Kagome held her head and sat by on a near by bench. "Kagome-sensei! Daijoubu desu ka!" her students and helpers ran up to her with worried faces. She gave them a weak smile and said she was ok.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and put Kagome in his arms so she leaned on him. Inuyasha looked at them all, "She'll be alright. Continue with your lesson!" Inuyasha commanded. They all nodded and went back. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and jumped to their house, laying her on their bed gently. "I'm alright Inuyasha, really," she gave him a reassuring smile, while her face was still pink from being in the warm arms of her husband. "Did you feel that?" Inuyasha questioned, half examining Kagome to make sure she was alright. Kagome nodded, "It felt horrible…" "Shinkei! Get your ass down here!" commanded Inuyasha once more.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha for cussing again. He smiled weakly at her and sweat dropped, "Sumimasen, Kagome." He yelled her name again, "SHINKEI! WHERE ARE YOU?" he exclaimed again. "Shinkei…?" They both said in unison with worried faces. The both stood up and raced upstairs to her room. "**SHINKEI!**"

- - - - - Kuroi-Shi - - - - -

Kuroi-Shi looked up at the huge dojo before him, hiding his demonic aura and scent. _Huh? _

He has been walking for a few hours with no specific destination. All he could think of was the girl he saw that came out of the well. And he had no clue why… _It's not like I'm attracted to her… I guess she was just interesting…_ he shrugged it off and wondered where his feet led him. His eyes widen when he felt Shinkei's presence once more. _Damn it! What the hell! How did I end up here! _

He ran back into the nearby forest and perched on a tree in a position similar of Inuyasha's. _–Sigh- I have no where else to go… Why not see who this girl is…?_ He smirked, laid back and fell asleep.

- - - - - Shinkei - - - - -

They were all sitting around a table in Sango and the monk named Miroku's living room. With tea in front of them, Shinkei anxiously awaited the response to her long awaited questions.

After introductions... Sango spoke first of how Kagome fell into the well and found Inuyasha pinned on the ancient Go-Shinboku by an arrow. They all told Shinkei the stories Kagome told them before they all met, and they also told her how they met each other. They spoke of Naraku, their adventures, Shinkei wanted to know **everything**.

"…and after Kagome and Inuyasha took you down the well, we haven't seen or heard from any of you until today," finished Miroku. Toshiie and his little sister Natsuki sat with surprised looks on their faces. Shinkei sat there holding her now empty tea cup with widened eyes. "W….Why…?" "

"Why what?" questioned Sango. "Why…DIDN'T THEY TELL ME?" she yelled at no one in particular. They all stepped aback at Shinkei's sudden outburst. "This whole entire time…there were other people like me...," she said slightly tearing and staring at her demonic hands. "People who could have actually understood me… that story explains all the questions I ever had about me…," she sighed. "WHY DIDN'T THEY TELL ME DAMN IT?" Shinkei yelled breaking the tea cup in her hand and breathing heavily.

"Excuse me..," she whispered and walked off into another room to get her thoughts together.

- - - - - A few hours earlier with Naraku and Kikyou - - - - -

…

…

They both stared after Kuroi-Shi as he ran off into the darkness which led to the opening of the cavern.

"He has grown well…," Naraku said calmly, "He's _perfect,_" Naraku said with an evil smirk. Kikyou simply gave a nod, not having any emotions show on her face as she watched her son run away. But inside he felt worry like any other mother would, who knew?

Then Naraku asked Kikyou about herself and Kuroi-Shi's progressing training.

- - - - - Inuyasha and Kagome - - - - -

Inuyasha and Kagome ran into Shinkei's room with faces filled with worry. "Shinkei-chan! Are you here?" Kagome exclaimed running to her bed to see if she was there. Kagome stared at the blank space while Inuyasha jumped out her window and up to their roof to try and pick up her scent.

Inuyasha jumped back into Shinkei's room with a sad and worried look, "I can't smell her scent anywhere…" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with her face full of sadness as though she was about to burst out in tear any second. Inuyasha quickly raced over to her and hugged her, "I'm sure she's alright, Kagome," Inuyasha tried to say as straight and convincing as he could, trying not to cry himself. Kagome then leaned on Inuyasha and burst into tears. They both knew Shinkei was troublesome but she has **never** ever run away from home. When she was smaller she ran away to their backyard…but never far away from home.

A few minutes later they got a hold of themselves and ran off to look for her.

- - - - - At Sango and Miroku's Dojo - - - - -

"Will she be alright mom?" Toshiie questioned Sango. He nodded, "She just needs to think things through and calm down…She will be fine Toshiie." "Interesting for you to ask my son…," Miroku said moving closer to him with mischief in his eyes. "Do you…have an attraction to this young lady?" Miroku asked curiously. Everyone in the room but him and Toshiie sweat dropped. "Yeah dad, she's hot," Toshiie said not taking his eyes off the door where Shinkei stormed off. Miroku smirked then laughed back, his hand hovering over his mouth, -Haha Haha-. He smiled and patted Toshiie's back, "That's my boy." Toshiie looked at his father and grinned.

-BOOM- -BAM!-

Toshiie and Miroku lay unconscious on the floor with two big bumps each.

-hmpf-, Sango and Shippou both turned their back on the two perverts with aggravation marks on their heads. Poor Natsuki sat there staring at her oh so interesting family.

Yay! Chapter 4! Hehe. I'm sorry its not too good….I guess. I'll work harder on the next chapter…I hope. Lol. Okay, I don't have school next week so I can hopefully update then too. ;) Hehehe. Yay! Remember I will respond to ALL reviews on the website I have in my Profile. Not my xanga…it's the link at the bottom of my profile lol. R&R

Peace and Love ;)


	5. Meet the Family

Yay! I finally updated quick! Nyahaha. Lol. So on with the story :)

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha. ;)

- - - - - Meet the Family - - - - -

A few weeks ago in the Feudal Era….

It's a cloudy day of all white…and even the birds wouldn't dare fly on such a quiescent scene.

And four of the most powerful demons on the land sat at a large table residing in a beautiful room, located in a palace in the Western Lands…

"So what could that have been…?" said a beautiful dove demon with beautiful long pure white hair. It wasn't as long as Sesshoumaru's hair, it stopped at about half his arm. His bangs were loose and at different lengths on his smooth tan-ish face. This demon also had a diamond jewel on his head. He had sapphire blue eyes and two little, sort of see-through, wings on his back. His robes were in 12 layers and all white. There were beautiful gold and blue linings and decorations spread across his kimono. His face looked as if he was around the age of 21, and his usually smiling face was replaced with a serious grin…

"I don't know…But it's certain, whatever it was, its going to affect our lands great--," started a shark demon with spiky midnight blue hair. He had a blue string around his head which covered a lightning shaped mark on his head. He also had one lightning bolt shaped stripes on both sides of his face. He wore a hakama which had different shades of blue, and white on it. The lord's face was a bit more masculine than his comrades sitting among him. He looked liked he was only 20 years of age. But knowing he's a demon we all know he is a lot older than that.

A young demon with an arrogant and very feminine face walked in. He looked like he was around 16 years old, and wore a kimono very similar to his father, Sesshoumaru. Except it had no armor, and appeared a bit simpler. (a/n: his picture is on the xanga yayx3randomnanoda. The link is on the bottom of my profile :) along with his brothers, sister, and parents lol. ) He burst in the room interrupting the shark demon lord and looked as if he was going to burst into tears. "Otou-sama! I can't find Okaa-chan!" he wailed at Sesshoumaru.

-Twitch- "Seshiru… would you mind doing this later…I am in the middle of an important meeting," Lord Sesshoumaru said sternly to his son. "But Otou-sama! I CAN'T FIND MY **EYELINER**!" he burst into tears and dramatically fell on top of the long table. "Wahh!--," he stopped and looked up at a wolf demon staring at Seshiru blankly.

"Hi-Hideaki-sama?" Seshiru wiped his tears to clear his vision. "Nn?" the demon lord Hideaki questioned as he quirked an eyebrow, as Seshiru began to grow a light blush across his cheeks.

-twitch twitch- Sesshoumaru had an aggravation mark on his head trying not to yell at his impossible son.

"**GET OUT**!" he finally yelled at Seshiru.

-Eep! - Seshiru shot up startled at his sudden outburst. He bowed a low bow and projected his voice, "Gomen Otou-sama!" and rushed out of the room. Right before he closed the door he winked and blew a kiss at Lord Hideaki. –Hehe-

"OUT!" yelled Sesshoumaru once more with aggravation marks all over. Hideaki stared at the closing door twitching a bit. "What was- -," Hideaki started. "Don't ask," Lord Rei, the lord of the eastern lands (blue hair) interrupted remembering when Seshiru did that just 2 years ago. They both shuddered.

Katsuro, the lord of the Southern Lands and dove demon, stared at the scene blankly. -Um-

Sesshoumaru soon got the lords back on to topic, and they continued their meeting on the dark presence.

- - - - -With Seshiru- - - - -

-Hmpf- _Otou-sama always ruins my romantic moments with the lovely Hideaki-sama! _Seshiru thought with his eyes closed and his cheek leaning on his hands prayer-styled hands. _Anyway…where is Okaa-sama with that eyeliner…_

- - - - - Back at the dojo with Shinkei/Normal Feudal Era - - - - -

(A/n: meaning not few weeks later anymore…sorry if the times are confusing :( )

Shinkei entered the room once more about 10 minutes later. Sango was off making victory dinner and Natsuki was helping her. That left Miroku, Toshiie, and Shippou still in the room talking about Toshiie's and Shippou's successful mission in killing the Uwibami. "Um…hello?" she said as she walked in and sat between Shippou and Toshiie. "Hey Shinkei… You ok?" questioned Shippou. Shinkei nodded. "I'm sorry for storming off like that… and I was wondering if any of you can bring me back to that well so I can go back home…," she asked looking at the three. "It's alright Shinkei-chan, and we'd be glad to bring you back to the well!" smiled Miroku, "so I'm assuming you have the Shikon no Tama with you?"

"The wha--, oh! You're talking about that pretty, round, sparkly thing!" she said as she smacked her fist into her palm. –Sweat drop- "Yeah," answered Miroku, "You need it to come to this era ne?" Shinkei nodded, "I guess so." She put her hand in her pocket searching for the Shikon no Tama. "Hey Shippou you still tired?" Toshiie asked curiously. Shippou shook his head, "No, why?" "You're still a fox..." Shippou just shrugged and laid his head on the table.

"Aiiyah!" Shinkei exclaimed. Everyone turned to face her "What's wrong?" they all asked her in unison. "I CAN'T FIND IT!" Shinkei cried.

-**Face fault**-

- - - - -Back at the well- - - - -

Naraku's black cloud disappeared to let off him and Kikyou as they landed next to the bone-eaters well. "Kikyou…are you positive you sense the Shikon no Tama once more? ...It was been 14 years..." said Naraku in a low voice. Kikyou nodded, "It's so strong…it's the whole Shikon no Tama… the only shard being left would be the one belonging to the demon slayers younger brother." She bent down and picked up the almost complete Shikon no Tama. –Heh- Naraku smirked. Kikyou handed him the jewel and it sunk into his skin. Naraku laughed menacingly as an evil purple aura surrounded his entire being, giving off a huge amount of energy.

"Baka…," Kikyou hissed under her breath as she quickly put up an energy shield so no one can sense the huge amount of energy.

But it was too late… demons and even humans could feel the power for that spilt second.

- - - - -Kuroi-Shi- - - - -

-BAM-

Kuroi-Shi fell off a tree once more, "Ow…," he rubbed his head and sat up, "Naraku…" Kuroi-Shi glared off into the distance where the energy was coming from.

- - - - -Shinkei- - - - -

"Nn!" everyone turned and looked at the direction the energy was radiating from except Natsuki, who didn't sense it well yet. "What was that…?" Miroku said with a shocked expression 'as if he's seen a ghost'. Sango dropped the bowl of soup she was holding as it hit the ground with a clash. –Eep!-, squeaked Natsuki. Sango stared at the stove in front of her, scared stiff, "Na...Nara...Naraku…!" she managed to say. "Who kaa-sama?" asked Natsuki as she picked up the glass pieces on the floor. "Daijoubu?" she asked looking up at her with worry filling her eyes. –Un- Sango nodded. She bent down helping Natsuki clean the mess, still having that scared expression on her face, worrying Natsuki even more.

"S-Shippou…do you think…?" Miroku mumbled a bit still staring off. Shippou nodded with the same shocked and scared expression. Toshiie just stared off. Shinkei turned back to them; "Wha…What the hell was that?" exclaimed Shinkei with her eyes shut tight. Her scream snapped everyone back to reality, as they all looked at her.

After she cleaned the mess, Sango walked back into the room with her husband, "Na...Naraku! He's back Miroku!" she cried as she fell onto him. Miroku put his arms around her, trying to comfort Sango, "Kohaku…please be safe" she whispered. Natsuki walked in after her. Both their children looked at their parents with saddened faces, then looked at each other and asked, "Uncle Kohaku…?"

"Wait! If Naraku's back then...!" Shippou started then looked at Miroku. "Oh no…" Miroku let out, then pushed Sango off him and ran to their room screaming in pain. "AARGHHH!" he screamed as the wind tunnel in his hand started to appear once more. Miroku fell on the floor of his bedroom and quickly opened up a small case as things started to go in his kazaana. Out of the small case were prayer beads which he quickly rapped around his hand. "Phew…"

Miroku slowly walked back to them shaken up. "Miroku! Daijoubu desu ka?" Sango exclaimed hugging Miroku tight. He simply nodded. Shippou, Toshiie, and Natsuki whispered with widened eyes, "The kazaana is back…"

Shinkei sat there not knowing what to say, her head filled with questions once more. "HOLD UP!" "You mean that guy that caused all this in the first place and gave Miroku that cursed hand thing and used to kill everyone and tried to kill all of you and my parents over and over again and - -," her mouth was clamped up by Shippou's paw. –Sweat drop- "Yes" He let go and lay his head on her lap.

"Oh crap"

- - - - - Kagome and Inuyasha - - - - -

"Did…did you feel that Inuyasha?" asked Kagome with a shocked expression. Inuyasha nodded, "Naraku…" he said through gritted teeth. –Grr- Inuyasha started to run for the well but Kagome held him back with worried eyes. "Shinkei…," she said in a low whisper. Inuyasha rubbed his temples trying to think. _Naraku. Shinkei. Naraku. Shinkei…**Shinkei**._

And so they continued looking for Shinkei once more.

- - - - - The next day in the Dojo - - - - -

Everyone sat at the table quietly, all with serious or sad faces on. There was silence…nothing but the sound of their chopsticks hitting the glass made any type of noise. Not even the birds were outside singing…

"We need to find Kohaku…" Sango said with determination on her voice. Miroku nodded, "It's certain he will look for Kohaku first… he is the one who holds the last of the Shikon shards." "So… we will leave at noon. Shippou, Toshiie. Take care of Shinkei and Natsuki. Make sure nothing happens to them" "HEY! WHY CAN'T WE GO?" exclaimed Toshiie, Shippou, and Shinkei. "WE'RE NOT LITTLE BABIES!" "AND I'VE SEARCHED FOR NARAKU WITH YOU FOR YEARS!" yelled Shippou, in his fox form once more. "AND I NEED THE SHARD TO GET HOME!" yelled Shinkei.

Miroku and Sango looked at the three teenagers with saddened faces. "I'm afraid it's much too dangerous…and Shippou, Toshiie you must look after the girls," said Sango. "HEY! I might not know much about this land…but I assure you. I CAN TAKE CARE OF **MYSELF**!" yelled Shinkei angered. "I am **NOT** taking 'No' as an answer!" Shinkei –hmpf-ed and folded her arms.

_She's as stubborn as Inuyasha and Kagome combined_… thought Miroku, Shippou, and Sango at the same time sweat dropping.

-Sigh- "I guess you can go then Shinkei…" Miroku and Sango gave up knowing they could not compromise with such a stubborn girl.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!" complained Shippou and Toshiie. "YOU HAVE TO LOOK AFTER NATSUKI!" yelled Miroku and Sango together with fire in their eyes. –Eep- They both had scared faces and were hugging each other in a corner. "By the way…where_ is_ Natsuki?" Shinkei asked looking around. Miroku and Sango looked all over and couldn't find her, "NATSUKI!" they screamed with worried faces. "Don't worry… she's probably with that Akiko kid," said Toshiie. "Akiko…? You mean Atsue's son?" questioned Sango. "Yup. One day I saw them playing together and I was playin' around with them and told Akiko, 'Hey is Natsuki-chan you're _giiirl friendd_'. And he said 'Yeah! Get your paws of my princess!' then Natsuki-chan kicked him and ran away," Toshiie said grinning. "Akiko ran after her, and they've been pretty close ever since…" Sango and Miroku just stared. "THAT BOY BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON MY NATSUKI!" Miroku exclaimed running out the door.

Everyone sweat dropped at how ironic that scene was…

- - - - - About 25 minutes later… - - - - -

Miroku came back and found Sango and Shinkei already packed up. Sango sat next to Shinkei, who was petting Kirara (a/n: Kirara just came home from uh...something...yeah) "Where's Natsuki?" asked Sango. "She'll be staying with Atsue until we come back," Miroku said calmly. "Are you sure?" Sango said a little surprised. "Yes, I thought it would be better having Toshiie and Shippou come along… Without Inuyasha and Kagome here…we need all the help we can get really…," "But!" Sango interrupted Miroku, and was interrupted in return, "And the boys say they're ready…," he grin ending their discussion. –Hmpf- Sango huffed, still a bit worried. Shinkei giggled a little.

While Shippou and Toshiie were jumping for joy in the other room because they were listening in on them. "HAHAHA! Oh yeah! We get to go!" Then they raced off to pack their stuff with Miroku.

…

"So where exactly does your little brother Kohaku live anyway?" questioned Shinkei. "He lives in Shikoku Island, Tokushima Prefecture, in the Southern Lands," replied Sango. "It will take us about 3-4 days to get there with all the stops." –Ahh-

- - - - Noon - - - -

They all carried their small bags packed with food and medicine, etcetera. Sango was back in her old demon slayers outfit, which she didn't get to wear as often as she use to, and the hiraikotsu was back on her back. And Miroku wore his purple robes again. Toshiie was also wearing the taijiya outfit like his mother's again. The five of them headed towards the woods where Shinkei once came from, Sango leading, Shinkei right behind her with Kirara on her shoulder, and then it was Shippou who was right in front of our two favorite perverted men. Who, by the way, were doing what they were famous for at that exact moment… staring at Sango and Shinkei's…-ehem- enough with that.

- - - - Kuroi-Shi - - - -

Kuroi-Shi hid his scent once more and watched the group high in the trees, wondering where they were headed. And so he followed them quietly… thinking he might just find out more about this 'Shinkei' girl.

- - - - - Sesshoumaru-sama's Northern Palace - - - - -

Lord Sesshoumaru sat at his desk with an aggravated and irritated look. He, being the strong demon lord he was, felt the strong surge of energy in an instant, and knew who it belonged to as well. Now, he was trying to figure out what to do, but his children…just wouldn't let him.

"C'MON REIJI-CHAAAN LET ME PUT SOME BLUSH ON YOU! IT'LL MAKE YOU SOO PRETTY!" Seshiru chased after his brother Reiji around the hall.

………

Poor Haruhiko sat on Seshiru's bed in a pink frilly room with his hair in braids, with clips on it, and his face covered in make up.

…

… -sweat drop-……

He stood up slowly and walked around the hallways to the bathroom. Haruhiko was getting a lot of strange looks from the servants, which some were about to burst out laughing but kept it in. But he did not care, he neither yelled at them, nor became sad; he just sighed and kept on his way…

- - - - Back with Reiji and Seshiru - - - -

"Aww. C'mon Reiji-otouto! Do it for your onii-chan!" Seshiru whined still chasing after his faster brother.

"NEVER!" Reiji yelled running for his life. Seshiru stopped, breathing heavily and put a dramatic hand on his forehead. "I think I'm going to…faint!" he said almost falling then caught himself with his foot. Then yelled, "I _SAID_: I THINK I am going to **FAINT**!" A whole bunch of servants ran at his back with their arms out. "Much better," Seshiru smiled, then 'got back in position'. He had his hand on his forehead once more and fell back dramatically as his servants caught him and brought him back to his room, laying him on his bed. After walking out they all discussed once more on how annoying Seshiru could be.

Reiji finally stopped outside in their garden and looked back. –Sigh- "I finally lost him," he sighed, not out of breath or sweating, "What a nut case…" he said shaking his head. –Tsk tsk-

- - - - - Shinkei - - - - -

-Spaack! - Went the blood of the gigantic weasel demon that was attacking them. It had just gotten a bite from Shippou and a large amount of blood was coming out.

Miroku and Sango decided to sit this one out to see how the three teens fought.

"Aren'tchaa gonna join the fun Shinkei-chan?" asked Toshiie as he held his escrima sticks in his hands, with his Japanese Jo staff on his back for easy access. Shinkei stood there looking at the weasel demon with anxious eyes. "A-alright..," she said as she put down her bag. –Heh- she smirked and stretched out her fingers a bit. Shinkei ran for the wailing weasel demon and jumped high up, "SANKON TESSOU!" Shinkei yelled as her glowing claws pierced the demon and ripped through it making demons bits fall from the sky. "Yatta!" Shinkei grinned then looked up. "Ew! EW! EW!" she yelled and ran next to Miroku and Sango. Everyone laughed playfully at her as she gave a small –hmpf-.

"Haha…that was really well for your first demon kill," complimented Sango with a smile. Shippou (_still_ in his fox form) and Toshiie walked over to her and nodded. "Didja learn that move from Inuyasha?" asked Shippou. "Yup! And he also taught me Hijin Ketsusou when mom wasn't lookin'! Hehe."

… "Ughh…. Gross…" complained Shinkei, "I have blood all over…" "And so do you guys…" she said looking up at Toshiie and Shippou. They shrugged.

-Sweat drop- Ew.

"Haha… it's getting late, you guys can take a nice long bath. I saw some hot springs a few meters out of the clearing we past earlier. Sango and I will set up camp in that clear too," Miroku grinned. The three nodded and they all went their separate ways.

The guys, not caring they had blood all over them, let Shinkei be first to take a bath, so they waited about an hour before she finally got out.

Once she walked about five ten away from the hot spring she found Shippou and Toshiie there, Toshiie being unconscious with a huge bump on his head. "What happened…?" Shinkei asked a little surprised. "AND WERE YOU GUYS SPYIN' ON ME?" she yelled at them. "Kyah! No, no, no. Wait! Let me explain!" Shippou said wincing. "You see me and Toshiie were here guarding you! You can as Sango I would never look in on a bathing girl!" Shippou said with a blush starting to appear on his fox cheeks. "Okay…so why is Toshiie unconscious?" "I whacked his head for trying to look in on you…," Shippou sweat dropped, "That's Miroku's son for ya…" sighed Shippou. Shinkei laughed nervously then said, "Alright then, I'll wait here until you guys finish." "You sure?" We can take care of ourselves…" "Look. Do you **want** to fight a demon naked?" Shippou blush became even darker, "Err… I guess you're right," he grinned.

Shinkei sat down and Shippou dragged Toshiie into the hot spring.

A whole bunch of bubbles came out from inside the water and soon Toshiie jerked up. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME SHIPPOU?" he yelled at the fox who was now dog paddling to the side. "Nah. Just wake you up," he said calmly. "Smart ass…" Toshiie whispered from under his breath. He took off his clothes and put them at the side next to Shippou's clothes. "Huh?" he said spotting Shippou's clothes. "You finally gonna turn back?" Shippou nodded as a bright light soon engulfed his body and wind blew from all around him.

"Nn?" Shinkei turned around and looked at the light, "Shippou…?" she stared in awe as the light soon came into the shape of a man. As the light stopped the figure became more distinct. _Oh my…god…_

Shinkei stared at the new Shippou just a few feet away from her. His hair was a long and silky orange red, and waved a bit as he took off a string holding his hair up. (A/n: his hair style is pretty much like Kouga's but longer) Shinkei then looked down at his arms and torso which were very well built and just above the water. A blush started to creep on to her cheeks. "S…Sh…Shippou?"

With his demonic hearing Shippou heard Shinkei's voice right away and turned to look at her. Once he did their eyes met and Shinkei just stared into Shippou's deep green eyes and felt like she was in a deep, beautiful, serene forest. Shinkei just stared at him, lost in his eyes and snapped back to reality once Shippou fell into the water with only his head above it. Shinkei shook her head and turned; both of them closed their eyes shut and were blushing like mad.

Toshiie, who was trying to get the blood stains off of him, finished, and turned to Shippou. "You done, Ship?" he asked his friend who was still under the water. "Uh…almost…" "You ok? You look like a girl just saw you half naked dude," Toshiie laughed at his own comment, "which wouldn't be so bad if she liked what she saw…" –Hrmm- Toshiie then began to ponder this. And Shippou would normally hit him senseless but he was too nervous to move.

- - - - - After the Bath - - - - -

Shippou and Toshiie walked towards Shinkei, "Hey we're done. And that was…48 minutes shorter than you……mystery…" Toshiie said teasingly. Shinkei whacked his head, "Urusai, ne!" "Itai!" –Hmpf-

Shippou just walked pass the two and continued on to the camp site. "O?" they both said in unison, looking at Shippou. Then looked at each other and asked, "Is he alright?" "Hey I asked you!" "Stop that!" and so they both followed Shippou.

_Wow…so this is how Shippou really looks like… I thought he was so cute before as a fox…but now……eep! I think I'm blushing! Kyah…he looks even more handsome with those robes……touku…_

Shinkei shook the thoughts out of her head as they entered the camp site. Toshiie looked at Shinkei with a bit of disappointment. He noticed she was staring at Shippou the whole walk there. _She probably just worried about him…yeah…_

Shinkei ran up to Shippou and, without noticing it, she was holding on to his arm. "Are you ok…?" she asked with a light blush on her cheeks as she looked up at the tall demon. He nodded and they both sat down in front of the fire.

Sango was starting up dinner and Miroku came over to the three who were just coming in. "Hey how was the ba--," he stopped and stared at his son who had flames coming in the background looking at Shippou and Shinkei. He slipped next to him and asked, "Son, am I imagining it, or do I sense a bit of jealousy?" "It's your imagination," Toshiie said, while the flames in the background are getting bigger burning Miroku's robe. "Kyah!"

_What does he think he's doing! I thought Shinkei was like a little sister to him! Grr…_

And while that serious scene is going on…we spot Miroku running around…well, everything with a burning butt. "AHHH!" while his caring wife Sango is trying to put it off. "Wait! - - Miroku! - - Hold still! - -," she dropped a bucket of water on him and he sat down with an, "Ahh…"

Toshiie stomped over to the fire and sat down. –Hmpf- "Um…Shinkei-chan… you can let go of me now," Shippou said with a light blush over his cheeks, looking in the fire. "Huh? Oh! Oops. Gomen nasai…," Shinkei mumbled letting go quick.

**-CRASH!- **

Shinkei was rammed over by some strange figure, again! "Ugh…" the strange figure pushes his face off Shinkei's stomach and held his head, "Whaa happeh…?" he said drunkenly, holding his head. "Kouga?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou said in unison. While Kirara let out a small 'mew!'

Shinkei was under him with swirly eyes, dizzy from the 'attack' on her. "Fukuzawa!" yelled a man's voice from the forest. Soon a mini tornado rushed by and stopped in front of the young boy on top of Shinkei. The wind soon vanished and Kouga, leader the wolf demon tribe, appeared before them. "Hey Kouga," Miroku, Sango, and Shippou said nonchalantly. Kouga turned around, ". . . . . . . YOU THREE! I KNOW YOU!" he pointed an accusing finger at the three.

-Face fault-

"Your that houshi, taijiya, and kitsune that use to travel with the lovely Kagome and the mutt!" "Err…sure…yeah" the three said, getting up.

"-ehem- not too interrupt or anything…BUT CAN YOU **PLEASE** GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she yelled at the boy who was still on top of her. "Oops!" he said getting up and dusting himself off. "Grr… whatever…" she said getting up _by herself_,no help from wolf boy.

In front of her was another tall demon with jet-black hair and piercing bright green eyes. He wore armor and fur like his parents, but the color of his fur was all black. His bangs were like his mother's (Ayame), and hit hair was put in a slightly low pony tail.

"KOUGA HAS A SON?" Miroku, Sango, and Shippou exclaimed in unison once more with shocked faces, while Toshiie just sat there sort of confused. "Yeah! I have a son! What's it to ya?" he yelled at three. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," they said all looking in different directions. "In fact I have 10 sons and daughters in total!" he said with a proud grin. Miroku looked over at Sango with an innocent smile, "Do you- -," "NO! We have two kids! And that's all were gonna have!" Sango scolded interrupting him. Shinkei looked at the demon before her whose name was Kouga. "So you're that wolf that my dad hates, and the one who fell in love with my mom?" she questioned quirking an eyebrow at him with her hand on her hip.

"Eh?" he looked over at Shinkei. "And who are you…?" he said sniffing the air. "YOU SMELL LIKE KAGOME! ...AND THAT MUTT!" he yelled. "Kagome's my mom…and who ya callin' a MUTT!" she yelled back. Kouga's eyes widened, "Y…you…you're their pup?" he exclaimed asking her. "Uh…yeah…if that means kid…yeah I am…GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

"My god! You're beautiful!" the other wolf named Fukuzawa said holding both of Shinkei's hands in his.

* * *

Yay! The end of Chapter Five! Haha. Yeah, yeah… I know I was gonna type up 10 pages… but seven is good enough. Lol. And I didn't put a lot of spaces in between my paragraphs like I usually do, so this should equal 10 pages if I did do that……Haha. So thanks again for reading my story. And here's a little Japanese lesson for some words I did/might use in my story that some people have no clue what it means:

Ohayou: Hello/Good Morning

Konnichi wa: Hello/Good Afternoon

Konban wa: Hello/Good evening

Oyasumi: Good night (before going to bed)

Ja: Later

-san: used at the end of someone's name. Can mean Mr. Mrs. or Ms. (respect)

-kun: usually used at the end of a boy's name

-chan: usually used at the end of a girl's name

-sama: Lord (a lot of respect)

-sensei: teacher (also used for doctors and…yeah lol)

-senpai: upperclassman

-hime: princess

Kami-sama: god

Okaa-san/ kaa-san: mother, mom

Otou-san: Father, dad

Onii-san/ nii-san: Older Brother

Onee-san/ nee-san: Older sister

Imouto: Little sister

Otouto: Little brother

Daijoubu: I'm alright (sometimes used for- Are you alright?)

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you alright?

Houshi: Monk

Hanyou: Half demon

Miko: Priestess

Taijiya: Demon Slayer

Kitsune: Fox

Youkai: Demons

Itai: ow!

Urusai: Shut up

Tetsusaiga: Steal Cleaving Fang (pronounced: Tessaiga)

Sankon Tessou: Soul Scattering Iron Claw, also known as Iron Reaver Soul Stealer

Hijin Ketsusou: Flying Blade Blood Claws, also known as Blades of Blood

Kongousouha: Diamond Explosion

Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar (Wound of the Wind)

Bakuryuuha: Backlash Wave (Explosive-style-tear)

Hama Ya: Purification Arrows

Kitsune-Bi: Fox Fire

Kazaana: Wind Tunnel (Wind Hole/ Air Rip)

Hiraikotsu: Come Flying Bone

Doku-Fun: Poisonous Gas

Dokkasou: Poison Flower Claw

Tenseiga: Heavenly Life Fang

Tokijin: Fighting Demon God (whip thing)

Fuujin no Mai: Dance of the Wind Blades

Lol ok that's enough of those for now, here are some of the name meanings:

Shinkei: God's Grace (her original name was Koinu, which means puppy, but my friend insisted on it being Shinkei :) )

Inuyasha: Dog Female Demon (yasha means demon, but it's said it specifically means female demon)

Kagome: (as far as I know Kagome's name doesn't mean anything in particular. But she is named after a song and if anyone is wondering… it goes like this:

Kagome, Kagome,

Kago no naka no tori wa,

itsuitsu de yaru.

yoale no ban ni,

tsuru to kame ga subetta,

ushira no shoumen dare?

It's a song from a game that little kids play and I'm not gonna get into specifics now lol)

Sango: Coral

Miroku: (It's the name of a Buddhist I think...)

Shippou: Tail

Kikyou: Chinese Bell Flower

Kohaku: Amber

Naraku: Hell

Kuroi: Black Shi: Death

Hideaki: excellent and bright

Rei: cold/winter

Katsuro: victorious son

Fukuzawa: deep creek

Kouga: Yellow River

Ayame: Iris (Flower)

That's all for now Haha. Hey! With the small Japanese Lesson thing it is 10 pages! Cool! Lol. R&R

Peace and love ;)


End file.
